The present invention relates to an alarm apparatus for maintaining the operator of a motor vehicle awake and particularly relates to novel and improved alarm apparatus responsive to nodding or tilting forward movement of the head of the vehicle operator to provide an audible alarm signal which alerts the vehicle operator and prevents him from dozing or falling asleep.
The prior art is replete with numerous devices and apparatus for providing an audible alarm or signal to a vehicle operator to keep the operator awake and alert should the operator start to doze or fall asleep. However, such prior art devices and apparatus are typically prohibitively expensive and complex, and very often so cumbersome and/or restrictive of normal vehicle operator movement that they become offensive to the vehicle operator and the operator will not use them.